PruCan: Awesome Meets Maple
by awesomeitalian
Summary: Okay, so I started writing this Fanfic as a collab with my friend Canada (she's amazing) and I decided to post it up here. I mean, idk where I'm gonna go with this or if it's any good. So...leave me notes or something I guess. This chapters rated T I guess for Prussia's language and France being well...France. Later chapters it will be M because you can't have a PruCan ff without
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I started writing this Fanfic as a collab with my friend Canada (she's amazing) and I decided to post it up here. I mean, idk where I'm gonna go with this or if it's any good. So...leave me notes or something I guess. This chapters rated T I guess for Prussia's language and France being well...France. Later chapters it will be M because you can't have a PruCan ff without some form of smut xD anyway...yeah. Let me know guys.

~Roma

Chapter 1:

Gilbert sighed as he plopped down in one of the many uncomfortable study hall chairs. The college campus was always crowded around lunch, hence there was a loud buzz of what seemed like a million conversations. That sound irritated Gilbert, then again...most everything did. He flipped open his physics textbook angrily and quickly pulled out his MP3 player, jamming the ear buds in his ears roughly. He started to read over his textbook, flipping his pencil in his hand as he absentmindedly reached for his thermos. He pulled it from his pack, unscrewed the cap and took a large drink. He sat it down and as he went to turn the page of his textbook as pair of lips connected with his ear and the earbuds were pulled out.

Gilbert panted as he turned around, ready to yell at the person responsible and maybe give then a good punch to the jaw, but stopped when two bright blue eyes met his ruby ones.

"Shit Francis, I could have punched you." Gilbert sighed, looking at his best friend. Francis chuckled and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not think you would Mon Cher." Francis replied as he sat beside Gilbert, dusting off his lavender dress shirt. Gil smirked and looked at him, his cocky attitude flaring up.

"I dunno Francy, maybe I will. It'll take you down a few pegs. Could be good for you." Gil answered as Francis looked at him, slightly insulted.

"Take me down a few pegs? I believe it is you who needs that Mon Cher. You are too cocky for your own good." Francis retorted, smiling as Gil growled at him. Francis reached out and swiped Gil's thermos, taking a large drink. He immediately gagged and coughed as he looked at the thermos with hatred.

"This tastes disgusting!" He grumbled.

"What? It's only coffee..." Gil said innocently, taking the thermos back.

"Spiked with beer!" Francis complained, looking at him.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you to NOT steal my shit." Gil said smugly, inhaling when Francis moved forward and trapped him against his seat. Francis was nearly on top of him, his face extremely close to Gil's.

"Think so?" Francis asked, more of a challenge than a question. Gil smirked and nodded.

"Keep your mouth to yourself Francis, you know I don't do that gay shit" Gil said, pushing Francis back. Francis sighed and looked at him.

"You will Mon Cher...you will." He chuckled. Gil shook his head and looked at him.

"What do you want anyway, Francis?" Gil asked, looking at him. Francis smiled and sat back, crossing his legs.

"Well, I'm having a party this weekend. I want you to come." Francis answered. "It'll be you, me, Mattie, Ludwig and Ludwig's new friend Feliciano, maybe Arthur." Francis added.

Gil looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll come. Since I'm not doing anything else." Francis smiled and stood up, walking over to Gil.

"I'm glad you're coming. Just make sure your brother doesn't molest poor little Mattie." Francis laughed as Gil chuckled.

"What can I say? The kids cute. Too cute for his own good. Why aren't you that cute Francis?" Gil asked, laughing as the Blonde turned pink.

"I'll have you know Matthew gets all his fashion tips from Moi! He's just copying me." Francis pouted, looking at Gilbert. Gil smiled as he looks at the agitated blonde.

"Yeah...but you're not cute." Gil pointed out, laughing as Francis childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Gil shook his head as he shut his text book, putting it in his bag. He grabed his thermos and took a quick sip before stuffing it in his bag.

"Alright, I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow night Francis. Try to not get in trouble." Gil said gently as he stood up. Francis nodded and stood up, grabbing Gilbert's arm.

"Same to you Mon Cher, I couldn't bear to hear my little Gilbert got hurt." Francis smiled, gently kissing Gilbert's cheek. Gil exhaled and patted Francis' back.

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop it with the gay shit." Gil said, pulling away and walking off with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Francis exhaled and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. 'If only you'd stop being so stubborn Gilbert. You could be happy for once.' He thought, smiling as he watched Gilbert walk away, his gaze focused on his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! :D I finally got Chapter two written up! Yay procrastination. Anyway. Hope you all like it all notes will be at the end of the chapter, especially translations XD

Love ya -Roma

Chapter 2:

Gilbert huffed as he pulled his black spots car into the large driveway of his house. He turned off the car and hoisted his bag up over his shoulder as he climbed out of the car. Digging for his house key he walked up the front door step and cursed under his breath as he rummaged around the black hole that was his bag for the blasted key. He smirked triumphantly as he retrieved the elusive key and unlocked the front door. He entered the house and let the door slam behind him loudly.

"Oi, Luddy! You home?" Gil called out, walking into the spacious living room. He smirked when he saw his younger brother, Ludwig, sitting on the floor with Francis' precious little cousin, Matthew. They were apparently studying, as several books laid scattered around the two blondes.

"Ja, Bruder. We are studying for French." Ludwig answered, glancing up at his older brother. Gilbert chuckled as he looked at the two blondes.

"Gut, und how is the studying going?" He asked as Ludwig exhaled sharply. Matthew smiled shyly as he looked at Gilbert.

"Its alright. We have a big French test tomorrow so I'm making sure Ludwig passes." Matthew explained as Gil nodded and scratched his temple with his left index finger.

"Uh-huh. Well, that sounds exciting. Luddy, I have to work tonight so order some food. And don't stay up too late." Gil said as he walked back out into the hall.

"Ja, ja. Bruder, there's a message for you on the answering machine." Ludwig said, glaring down at his French homework. Gilbert yawned as he stopped in the hall beside the phone, lazily pressing the play back button on the answering machine. The machine beeped twice and then started to play a message.

"Gilbert, its mother. Your father and I are going to be on our vacation longer than we thought. You know how your father gets dear. Anyway, we'll be home as soon as we can. We've put some more money in your joint account sweetie, please don't spend it all at once this time. Take care Gilly, mommy loves you. Look after Ludwig for me. And Gilbert, NO parties young man. Ich liebe dich, darling~" the machine beeped as the message ended. Gilbert sighed as he deleted the message and scowled.

"Ja, ja. Go on, have your vacation. Not like Ludwig and I miss you guys. Jeez, even old man Fritz was around us more than you guys." Gil scoffed, walking upstairs to his bedroom. He tossed his bag onto his bed and tugged off his t-shirt, balling it up. He walked to his closet and tossed his shirt in the hamper, kicking his shoes off into a forgotten corner. He retrieved his work uniform from the closet and let it on the bed. He unbuckled his belt as he tossed it too, into a forgotten corner. Next he slid off his jeans and let them fall to the floor in an unkempt pile. As he started to dress again, Ludwig yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bruder, where is that menu for the place we ordered from yesterday?" he asked, looking towards his brothers room. Gilbert fixed his tie and slipped on his dress shoes as he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone. He walked down the stairs and smirked.

"On the fridge Luddy." Gil answered as he walked to the door, watching his brother go to the kitchen.

"Danke Bruder." Ludwig said as he grabbed the menu. Gilbert nodded and glanced into the living room, waving at Matthew.

"Don't forget to call Francis if you decide to spend the night here Mattie." Gil reminded him as he opened the door, smiling when Matthew blushed and nodded quickly. Gilbert nodded and walked out the door, letting it slam behind him loudly.

* * *

Gilbert as he walked into the kitchen of "La Corral de la Morería" via the staff entrance. He clocked in and smiled as he was suddenly glomped by a hyper Spanish female with dazzling Forest green eyes.

"My saviour! Gilbert, please help me! Toni wont pick up the pace on bussing tables." the girl pleaded, her eyes watering.

"Of course Mein Liebling~ The awesome me would do anything for you." Gilbert smirked as he patted her back.

"Aye, c'mon Ana. Give me a break, I got slaughtered during football practice." Antonio complained, walking,over and prying his cousin away from Gilbert, not trusting his Albino friend to keep his hands to himself.

"Oh well, we have a job to do Toni." Anastacia replied, walking back to the stove and starting to cook again. Gilbert looked over at Ana and smirked deviously.

"Hey Ana, why don't you ask your Aunt and Uncle, you know the owners of this restaurant, if you could be a flamenco dancer? I've seen you dance Liebling~" Gilbert teased as Ana shook her head and served up an order.

"Because they haven't, and never will, see me dance. My dancing is horrible." Ana answered as Toni gasped, disbelieving.

"No Chica! Your dancing is increíble!" Toni smiled, ruffling Anas hair.

"Ja, your dancing is almost as awesome as me." Gilbert added as he pulled on an apron, tying it around his waist. Ana scoffed as she looked at her cousin and Albino friend.

"Whatever, just go bus the tables before Artie comes down here and gets mad." Ana said, going back to cooking. Antonio smiked as he looked at Gilbert and winked.

"Si, we wouldn't want to anger Anas "amante" Artie." Toni teased. Gilbert rose an eyebrow as Anas cheeks flushed pink.

"C-Cállate Idiota! No es mi amante...!" Ana yelled, throwing a dish towel at Antonios face. Antonio laughed as he caught the projectile. Gilbert snickered as he watched the embarrassed Spanish girl curse under her breath as she returned to cooking.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on down here? There are tables to be bussed!" Arthur shouted as he walked into the kitchen, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Ah, Arthur. Perfect timing." Gilbert smirked as he put an arm around the irrigated Brits shoulders.

"Si, have you ever seen Ana dance?" Antonio asked as Anas cheeks flushed pink again. Arthur himself blushed and stammered, confused.

"N-No, i haven't had the privilege." he answered, fixing his fie and collar.

"Really? Such a shame. She's very talented with her hips." Gilbert smirked as he watched Anas shoulders tense up.

"Si! Ana also has a fantásfico singing voice!" Antonio added. Arthur blinked as the Spaniard and Albino suddenly vanished from his sides, quickly sprinting up the stairs with orders. A kitchen knife made a loud thud as it was thrown into the wall, barely missing the Albinos head as he fled up the stairs.

"Vuelve aqui usted hijos de puta!" Anastacia yelled as her cheeks burned bright red. Arthur looked at Ana, confused.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I'm assuming it wasn't very lady-like." Arthur chuckled weakly as he rubbed his head, his eyes carefully studying Ana.

"Yeah...sorry. I'll try to control my language." Ana said, looking away as she went back to cooking. Arthur opened his mouth fo say something, but was cut off by the Albino.

"Oi, Ana. This weekend you and Toni are going to join me for a party at Francis' house." Gil smirked, watching the Spanish girl glare back at him.

"Don't be like that Liebling~" Gil mocked, laughing as another knife was hurled across the kitchen at him, barely missing him once again.

"Fuera de mi cocina antes algo había cortado!" Ana growled, making a shiver go down Arthurs spine.

'Note to self; Do not piss off Anastacia. She will murder you.' Arthur thought as he hurried out of the kitchen as the angry Spanish girl started to curse under her breath and cook furiously.

So, yeah. Chapter two. :3

"La Corral de la Morería" is a restaurant in Madrid, and i borrowed the name, i don't own it so it belongs to its rightful owner.

Also, i refer to football, meaning the European foot ball, so for Americans that means soccer.

Translations:

German

Ja- yes

Bruder- brother

Gut- good

Ich liebe dich- i love you

Danke- thanks

Mein liebling- my darling

Liebling- darling

Spanish

Chica- girl

Increíble- amazing/incredible

Si- yes

Amante- lover

Cállate idiota! No es mi amante...!- Shut up you idiot! He is not my lover...!

Fantástico- fantastic

Vuelve aqui usted hijos de puta!- get back here you mother fuckers!

Fuera de mi cocina antes algo había cortado!- get out of my kitchen before I cut something off!

XD so yeah, sorry about grammar and spelling. I used google translate for the Spanish :P let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

:D hello friends! Here is chapter three.

Chapter 3:

Gil exhaled as he glanced around the empty dining hall, inwardly smirking. He finished cleaning a table and dragged the dish cart into the kitchen.

"Toni, make sure I have ALL the dishes." Ana warned, loading the industrial dishwasher. Toni hummed in acknowledgement as Gil chuckled and pushed the dish cart beside Ana. He quickly crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his thumbs massaging small circles on her hips. He gently rested his chin on her shoulder, his pale cheek pressed to her tan cheek.

"Mm, my frauline. What do you say to finally coming home with the AWESOME me?" Gil teased, blowing hot air on the shell of her ear. Ana tensed and growled as she turned to glare at the Albino.

"Get your hands off me, before I BREAK them." Ana threatened, looking up when someone stammered.

"W-What the Bloody Hell are you doing Beilschmidt?!" Arthur yelled, his face contorted, which registered as jealousy. Pure jealousy. Gilbert smirked and stared right at Arthur.

"Just persuading Mein Liebling to come home with me." Gil teased as he purposefully nuzzled his face to Ana's, causing the irate Chilean to stomp down on his foot harshly and elbow him in the ribs roughly. Gilbert groaned and pulled back, holding his injured side.

"Keep your nasty hands to yourself you freakish albino pervert." Ana growled, finishing the dishes. Arthur looked at Ana, his eyes softening as he walked over and began helping her clean off the stoves and counters. Ana smiled as she and Arthur started to chat as Gil walked over to Toni and looked at him curiously.

"You've noticed the interest our little Ana has been oblivious to, Ja?" gil asked as Toni nodded happily.

"Si, its a wonder how she hasn't..." he answered, scratching his head.

"What if WE get her to notice?" Gil asked, smirking as Toni's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Ah, play a game of 'Matchmaker' Amigo?" he asked, his soft green eyes sparkling. Gil nodded and elbowed Toni's side as he pointed to the two oblivious Tsundere's. Arthur smiled sweetly as he snuck an arm around Ana's waist to grab a dishtowel, his hand brushing against her backside.

"Aye, that sneaky little-" Toni growled softly as Gil chuckled and looked at the protective Spaniard.

"Ja, so. Antonio, want to come to my house and have a drinking contest?" Gil asked, sounding excited. Ana looked back, smiling slightly,

"A drinking contest? I'm so in. I'll drink both of you under the table!" Ana smirked, wiping her hands off on her apron as Arthur stammered. Ana walked over to Gil and gave him a high-five, smirking confidently.

"Awesome! But there is no way you can beat the AWESOME me at a drinking contest Liebling." Gil laughed as Toni rubbed his head as his best friend and cousin laughed.

"B-But, Anastacia. A lady-" Arthur started, looking worried. Ana glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "A Lady shouldn't overdo it." he finished, saving himself as he awkwardly blushed, scratching his head. Ana smiled and waved her hand, dismissing the worry.

"Don't be silly Artie! I'm Chilean, I can hold my liquor." Ana reassured him, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack. She removed her apron and hung it up as she straightened out her almost transparent blue blouse. Arthur nodded meekly as he watched her pull on her jacket.

"Ja, we'll be fine 'Artie'" Gil teased, tossing his apron to Toni, who exhaled and hung up both his and Gil's aprons.

"Si, my cousin is stubborn. we're all done for tonight Mr. Kirkland." Toni smiled, clocking all three of them out, waving goodbye to Arthur. As the Trio left, Arthur exhaled and rubbed his head and glanced at the floor.

'Bloody hell man, how hard is it to ask her for a date? The worst she could say is no.' Arthur mentally scolded himself, clocking out and locking up for the night.

* * *

Gil smiled as he parked his car in his driveway again. He glanced out his back window as Antonio parked his car beside his. He climbed out and waited for the two brunettes to get out of their vehicle.

"Well, I'm ready to go, unless you're chicken Gilbert." Ana teased, rubbing her hands together as Gilbert sneered, quickly walking to the front door and opening it.

"In your dreams Fraüline. I'm too awesome to be chicken." He scoffed, glancing toward the living room as the trio walked inside. The sound of a text book slamming shut came from the room, followed by a fuming Ludwig stomping towards the stairs.

"Verdamnit!" Ludwig growled, heading for his bedroom as Gilbert chuckled. Matthew walked out of the living room meekly and looked after Ludwig.

"W-where are you going Ludwig? We haven't finished studying!" He asked, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"To bed! I am done with this stupid French!" Ludwig yelled as he slammed the door to his bedroom. Matthew sighed and walked back to the living room, gathering his study materials.

"Here, let me help Mattie." Ana said softly as she walked over and helped the shy Canadian clean up.

"O-Oh, thank you Anastacia...you're always so kind.." Matthew smiled shyly as Gil snorted and shook his head. Ana glared at Gil briefly before turning her attention back to Matthew, gently moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Aw, you're so adorable Mattie. How can you be related to that pervert Francis?" she asked, gently petting his hair. Matthew only blushed and stammered as he looked down. Gilberts eyes narrowed as he watched Ana fawn over Matthew, unable to name the feeling churning his stomach.

"C'mon Chica, Gil and I want to start drinking now." Toni complained as he dragged his cousin to the bar room. Gil chuckled and looked at Matthew.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, ja? I'm sure as long as you tell Francis he won't mind." Gil suggested, motioning to the guest room upstairs. Matthew nodded and set his things down as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Make yourself at home, just holler if you need us." Gil said as he waved and walked to the bar room. Toni looked over as Gil walked in and smirked.

"So, no mixed drinks?" he asked as Ana rose an eyebrow.

"Nein, we'll just use the beer in the back. Ana, be mein Liebling and go fetch some ice from the fridge?" Gil answered, smirking at Ana. Said Chilean only nodded and walked off, Toni looking after her curiously.

"She didn't say anything about the pet name...maybe shes starting to like you Gil." Toni mused as he rubbed his jaw. However, the moment was short lived as Ana returned and dumped a bucket of ice on Gilbert's head.

"This cold enough for the beer?" Ana smirked, laughing slightly as she walked over to Toni. Antonio laughed as he looked at Gilbert, who growled as he grabbed some of the ice from the floor and walked over to Ana.

"You tell me Frau." He smirked evilly as he shoved the ice down her shirt, making her yelp and jump up. The top of her head collided with Gilberts jaw, causing him to groan and stumble back.

"Y-You pervert! How dare you put your hand down my shirt!" Ana seethed, blushing brightly as Toni chuckled.

'Maybe there is something there...' Toni thought to himself, watching as Ana stormed to the back to get the beer. Gil groaned and rubbed his jaw as he sat beside Toni.

"Eh, Gilbert. Why do you flirt with Ana?" Toni asked, looking at his albino friend curiously. Gil looked at Toni and smirked.

"Because, why wouldnt she love the Awesome me? Everyone does." Gil laughed as Toni shook his head. Gil looked up as Ana returned with the beer, smirking.

"Alright wimps, let the games begin." Gilbert laughed as Ana passed out the beers.

* * *

Gilbert and Ana laughed loudly as they knelt down beside Antonio, who had passed out and fallen off the barstool, an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"So much for Toni. Oi, Frauline...can we prank him?" Gil asked, smiling deviously.

"No, Gilbert. We are not harming him. C'mon, lets get him to bed." She answered, picking Toni up and supporting him with her shoulder. Gil exhaled and helped her carry Toni upstairs, getting him into a bed.

"So, Frauline. Even though we've been friends since high school, you've never told me how you ended up living with this idiot." Gil said softly, looking at Ana curiously. Ana momentarily froze, her green eyes glancing at Gils hesitantly.

"Do...you really want to know?" She asked quietly as they went back down to the bar. Gil nodded and looked at her as they sat facing eachother.

"Well...it's not a pretty story. We'll need more beer." Ana said, looking at him sadly. Gil smiled and looked at her, gently patting her shoulder.

"It's okay Anastacia. You can tell me anything, hell. You've been friend-zoneing me for five years. Trust me, I won't laugh." Gil said, smiling slightly. Ana smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, but you have to swear you won't tell ANYONE. No one knows the exact reason I live with Toni...not even Toni himself." Ana warned, holding up her pinky. Gil looked at her and smirked.

"Seriously Ana? Pinky promise?" he asked,. Ana nodded and looked at him.

"Swear?" she asked, relaxing as he nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I swear on my Awesome Five Meters." He smirked as Ana gagged.

** "****That's gross Gilbert." She shook her head in disgust.**


End file.
